


Craving you

by phfatbeatrice



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. Blood was all the eye could see. She had planned it this way. The lovely model of despair had planned it perfectly. There was blood decorating her perfectly proportioned torso, dropping from her long, styled hair. The grin on her face was comparable to that of a Cheshire Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving you

**Author's Note:**

> This one is another despaircest drabble, dealing with necrophilia and non-consensual sex. It’s not as bad as some other things I’ve written, but it’s still pretty… well… gross. Anyway, I hope you like it and please give me feedback.

Blood. Blood was all the eye could see. She had planned it this way. The lovely model of despair had planned it perfectly. There was blood decorating her perfectly proportioned torso, dropping from her long, styled hair. The grin on her face was comparable to that of a Cheshire Cat. Her hands were out, yet curling in as if she had just hit a peak one could only reach from the best sexual stimulation. 

Enoshima Junko, at the centre of it all, wasn't even sure if the blood she was bathed in belonged to her. She knew that some of it belonged to that useless corpse of her sister. She had played with her sister like a cat would an injured mouse; she hurt her first, then batted her around, slowly tormenting her to her death. Junko literally drooled on her sister's face in ecstasy as she watched the light fade from the girl's eyes. What more could get a Super High School Level Despair off more then killing her own sister? The answer was simple: Nothing.

She collapsed to her knees -- a scene no one would expect to see; a moment of sincerity. "M-M-Mukuro...!" Junko struggled to get her own sister's name out. But what an act this was! She was simply acting like this for a moment's despair to come waving back through her, arousing her once more. "Why did you have to die!" Fake tears rolled down her face, smudging her perfect mascara. More despair rushed through her veins in the form of adrenalin. 

Her heart began racing and the sweet spot between her legs began throbbing again. Junko leaned down to be face to face with her mangled sister. The corpse's eyes were still open, capturing her last glimmer of hope. Junko felt another wave of pleasure rush down her spine, causing her to become even more wet. She ran her fingers through Mukuro's tangled, short hair. It was still damp with her own blood. Junko pulled her hand away and licked the still warm liquid from her finger tips. She let it a moan as she swung a leg over her sister's body, straddling the hips of the corpse. She leaned down, getting within a few inches of the still face. "Mukuro, you were perfect for me, start to finish." She said, before capturing the chilling lips with her own. Despite her sister's lips being a little cold, her skin was still holding on to the temperature her sister last was. 

Junko's hands ran down her sisters chin, to the top of her blouse. Her fake fingernails caused her no problems as she plucked each button off. She slipped her hands into the bra and began touching the non-erect nipples. Junko unintentionally rode her sister's hips, her panties wet enough that she was sure she would leave a wet spot on her sister's skirt. She pushed the blouse down to each side as she kept Mukuro's cold lips for her own. She pushed the bra up before freeing the motionless mouth. She kissed down the flesh, feeling the temperature difference right away with her hot lips. She sucked on Mukuro's clavicle, right where she knew the solder liked it before continuing down to her breasts. Before violating her sister's body further, she took note of how undignified her sister's corpse looked. It gave her the chills, causing her toes to curl a little. Seeing her sister, who was always so stiff and uniformed, mangled and so exposed turned Junko on more then she ever could have imagined. 

Junko took hold of the mercenary's nipple with her teeth and bit down, quite hard. She sucked on the flesh for a while, before switching sides. She messaged both of the breasts with her hands as she did such, letting out loud moans and bucking her hips and against her sister every so often. 

Junko eventually got bored with that and moved herself down, to sit on the ground in front of her sister's legs. She pulled the girl closer by her ankles and began kissing, licking, sucking and biting up and down the leg. She got to mid though before pushing the pleated skirt up and taking the sexy camouflage thong off of the girl. Junko took a moment to wonder why exactly her sister was even wearing such a thing. After the moment was over, Junko felt a rush a pleasure take over her cunt as she stared at the perfect, more sacred spot of her sister. 

Junko crawled forward a little before letting her tongue reach out and lick her sister's entrance. She felt a shock of that previous pleasure tremble through her once more. She felt as though her sister's pleasure was shared between the two of them -- which was probably her own delusion. She pushed her face against her sister and ran her tongue up and down the area, not even fazed by the fact that she was eating out a dead body. She had wanted to do something like this to her sister since she had become Super High School Level Despair, but her sister had always been shyer, more reserved. Well, Junko wasn't going to let that follow her to death. 

Junko's tongue moved faster the more pleasure she felt. She was massaging her own core as she let her tongue work her sister. The cooling temperature of the body as she worked only made her more aroused. Junko nibbled on the area in front her as she felt everything around her tense up. She let out a rather deep, loud moan before the white, perfect high came to an end. Junko pushed her sister away, removing her hand from her underwear. She licked her own juiced off of her hand, sucking it off like a porn star. She forced herself off the ground before grinning at her sister's disrespected body. "I think you look better this way, sis. Maybe for once you weren't a useless disgrace." She stated before turning away. 

She felt a small ping of regret as she left her sister's body, but even that was interpreted in her mind as the perfect despair and she let out a light moan from it. Everything was for despair. No one could change that. Not even her sister.


End file.
